This invention relates to a clip for a power supply housing of a compressor canister.
Compressors are typically mounted within a sealed housing structure, such as a shell. The housing structure receives a compressor pump unit and an electric motor for driving the compressor pump unit. Refrigerant flows within the compressor housing for cooling the electric motor. The motor requires a source of current to power its windings. One recent power supply for a sealed compressor communicates power to the electric motor from a removable cable located on the outside of the housing structure. The cable is connected to terminals that act as electrical contacts to carry the power to the electric motor within the housing structure.
In this type of compressor, a protective cover, such as a power supply housing, serves to create a barrier between the terminal ends and the environment. This power supply housing is attached to the compressor canister. The power supply housing may comprise two pieces: a terminal fence or wall that attaches to the compressor canister and a cover which connects to the terminal fence. This two-piece assembly permits an installer to make the terminal connections between the cable and the canister and then place the cover over the terminal fence.
The terminal fence has a slot to permit the cable to pass through its wall. The slot is generally u-shaped to permit the cable to be quickly laid in the slot of the fence. This feature, however, also allows the cable to slip out of the slot or at least move somewhat after installation. Moreover, a protective tube or conduit comprising a hollow cylinder may receive the cable and serve to seal the slot around the cable. This conduit may be secured axially along the cable""s length but may also slip out of the U-shaped opening or move within the spring after installation.
A need therefore exists to better secure the cable and protective conduit to their proper location about the slot.
The invention comprises a compressor assembly. As known, the assembly has a compressor pump unit and a motor powering the pump unit. A housing surrounds the compressor pump unit and the motor, providing a protective and sealed environment. A cable communicates electricity to the motor through electrical contacts on the housing. Protecting the contacts from the environment is a power supply housing. The power supply housing has a slot to receive the cable. This slot permits insertion of the cable into the housing along a first axis and also permits removal of the cable along a second axis transverse to the first axis. A clip serves to connect the cable to the housing and limit movement of the cable along the second axis.
In addition, the compressor may have a conduit disposed around the cable to provide further protection of the cable and the electrical contacts. The conduit may comprise a threaded portion that mates with a nut. The conduit is inserted into the slot and the nut tightened around the slot and within the housing, thereby preventing the conduit from moving along the first axis outwardly of the slot.
A lip may be formed around the slot. In this instance, the clip may connect to this lip. The clip may comprise a ring having one leg that engages the lip and prevents movement of the cable along the second axis. Preferably, more legs may be formed on the clip to better secure the clip to the lip of the slot. The legs of the clip may expand to permit the clip to be snapped onto the lip. A cover may be placed over the fence to provide additional protection for the electrical contacts of the compressor housing.
Accordingly, a cable may be set into the slot of the power supply housing of the compressor. The cable is then secured to the power supply housing along a first axis. The cable is clipped to this housing to prevent movement of the cable along a second axis transverse to the first axis. The clip may attach to a conduit disposed around the cable. In this way, the cable is secured to the slot. Once secured in this fashion, an installer is then free to make the necessary terminal connections between the cable and the compressor motor without concern of having the cable slip out of the slot.